My Little Skyrim: the Return of Alduin
by Lord Curly
Summary: Alduin was believed to have been killed in sovngarde. However part of the prophecy lost in time has been rediscoved and says that Alduin survived and escaped to a land west of Tamriel. The Dragonborn now must travel to this new land to find and defeat Alduin but he will need help in this land, this land called Equestria. Rating may change. I do not own Skyrim or My Little Pony.
1. Chapter 1: Preparations

My Little Skyrim: the Return of Alduin

**Authors Note**: reloaded the chapter because I forgot to remove the names I was considering for the title.

Chapter 1: Preparations

Things in Canterlot have gone back to normal after the changling attack so Twilight and her friends have returned home. After a week of helping repair and defend the city they were happy to final relax, however fate has other plans.

"Spike go see who's at the door. Spike. Spike! I wonder where he is." Twilight tried to figure out where Spike was while she went to open the door. When she opened it outside was a dragon.

"Hello I was told that there was a dragon living here, I need to speak with him right away." Said the dragon

"I'm sorry but he's not here… never mind that's him down the road," replied Twilight who was still in shock that a dragon was in Ponyville. The dragon then approached Spike.

"Hello young dragon I'm spreading the word that a new dragon has claimed to be the king of dragons. All dragons are to return to our home land in order to test his claim and prove if he is indeed worthy to be the king. I must go and tell more dragons," with that the dragon took to the sky and started to leave Ponyville while shouting back at spike, "the dragon's name is…"

* * *

"…Alduin, alive, impossible." The Dovahkiin said to Paarthurnax.

"Not impossible Dovahkiin, you did not absorb his soul when you defeated him. After learning this I had the greybeards search every book at their disposal. They found there is more to the prophecy about the return of the dragons. It says that the dragon king will be defeated and flee to the west and he will return with an army unless you stop him."

The Dovahkiin looked at Paarthournax in utter disbelief. "It's been over a month since I defeated him in Sovngarde. Why would he wait so long before returning for his revenge?"

"Because Dovahkiin he is another land far beyond these lands. A land that is also populated by dragons, he will try to raise an army there and bring it here to defeat you and then take over this land."

With a sad look the Dovahkiin said "Fine I will go to the land that the prophecy speaks of, I will bring whatever soldiers General Tullius can spare and kill him once and for all. I thought I was done with this, now I have to go on another quest that can claim my life before I even reach Alduin."

* * *

Later that night Twilight had the worst nightmare of her life. She saw dragons laying waste to Ponyville, ponies running for their lives. Nopony was safe from the dragons. When the town was nothing but ashes a menacing black dragon stood on the ashes while the others chanted "long live Alduin." She would have the same dream twice before telling anypony about it.

* * *

Three days later at the Solitude docks the Dovahkiin was standing next to General Tullius watching seven hundred soldiers load and board the five ships that would sail west to fight Alduin.

Tullius was the first to speak "Dovahkiin I hope this goes well I do not want all my men dead at the end of your quest."

"Don't worry general, but after all the time we spent together after Alduin's defeat hunting down the remains of the stormcloaks, you can call me by my real name."

"Sorry Daniel (I will be using his name from now on). I just thought you wouldn't want your real name to be public knowledge. After all you are a hero."

"I won't be a hero until I'm sure Alduin is dead," Dan replied coldly.

"Dan the ships and men are ready, I guess this is good buy for now, I look forward to your return." With that Tullius left the docks and headed back inside the city. 'Alduin you will not survive our next encounter' thought Dan.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

Chapter 2: Arrival

Dead almost all of them are dead. Over seven hundred soldiers and sailors are dead because I lead them strait into this ambush. That was all that was going through Dan's mind while he bled out on a grassy plane surrounded by dead, dying and wounded imperial soldiers.

* * *

**About four hours ago…**

"So this is the land the prophecy spoke of." Dan thought in wonder "who knows what we will find."

"Sir we have found a river large enough for the ships to sail in. Do you want us to go down the river sir?"

"Yes. The river looks good and the trees will provide us with some cover from any dragons flying over it. Sail down the river as son as possible, also prepare the men only the nine divines know what we will find."

**Two hours of unimportant sailing later…**

"Sir the river has become too shallow for the ships, if we continue on this course we risk running aground."

"Understood captain, have the men set up camp on the river bank. Also have some men search the area. I don't know why but I feel like we are being watched."

Little did the captain or Dan realize but there were being watched by two sets of eyes one belonging to a dragon the other to a zebra.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later in Ponyville…**

Rainbow Dash and Applejack were arguing about which one of them was better at running, (you think they would have learned their lesson after their competition during the running of the leaves) when Zecora came up to them out of breath.

"Have either of you see Twilight, I have seen something that gave me quite a fright. She must see what I've seen." Ask Zecora still slightly out of breath.

"She should be in the library, why?" replied Rainbow Dash. However Zecora left after she heard where Twilight was, not bothering to answer Dash's question.

"Want to follow her and see what so important that she needs to see Twilight right away." Rainbow Dash asked Applejack

"What do ya think, of course. We better hurry up before she leaves.

**At Twilights library…**

Zecora just arrived and burst through the door, Twilight looked up room her book expecting Rainbow Dash. "Oh, hello Zecora I thought you were Rainbow Dash she's usually the only one that come through my door with out knocking."

"Twilight in the Everfree I have seen devices of wood taller than most trees. They are in the river with sails of white, and creatures that look ready for a fight. You must warn the princess for time is short, do not wait for your evening report. I must go and protect my home in case of an attack, for I fear these creatures will not hold back." After relaying her important message Zecora returned to the Everfree forest just as Rainbow Dash and Applejack arrived at the library.

"Hey sugarcube what's with Zecora she seamed troubled." asked Applejack.

"Yeah I asked here why she was looking for you but she ignored me. Me, Rainbow Dash, the most awesome pony in Equestria."

"Apparently some stranger creatures are in the Everfree forest, they came down the river in something made of wood. Zecora thinks that they might be dangerous and wants me to send a letter to princess Celestia. When I'm done I want to go get a look at these creatures. You want to come girls?"

"I'm in. They'll be aw struck when I show off my moves." replied Rainbow Dash.

"Sure sugercube but we should bring the others too."

"Good idea Applejack, I'll send the letter you get everpony else."

* * *

After almost two hours the camp was set up and the scouts reported seeing a town past the edge of the forest.

"Commander are the men ready to move out?" asked Dan.

"Yes sir, we are waiting on your orders. The crews of the ships are going to stay behind to protect the camp.

"Good if we can get the locals to help this quest will end much sooner and with fewer casualties. Let's move out commander."

After marching to the edge of the forest and out onto an open field something was heard in the distance. It was an all too familiar sound the sound of a dragon's wing beats, it was Alduin. "Men ready yourselves, for if we have victory here your families will be safe from his wrath." Shouted Dan confident that along with seven hundred soldiers defeating Alduin would be easy. How wrong he was. Alduin let out a mighty roar and in second dozens of dragons rose from the forest surrounding the soldiers. The sock the men received gave the dragons enough time to attack before they could draw their weapons.

* * *

"Come on girls I want to see the creatures as soon as possible." Said an over enthusiastic Twilight.

"Calm down sugercube we're almost at the forest." replied Applejack.

"Darling, I don't understand why you are so fascinated by some creatures from the Everfree forest. They are most likely dirty and uncivilized, why else would the live in such a filthy place like the Everfree" complained Rarity.

"Stop complaining, this could be fun we could trough them a hello party an-" said Pinkie Pie who was cut off when Applejack put an apple in her mouth.

"Um girls is that smoke" whispered Fluttershy

They all gasped. "Come on girls those creatures will have to wait, we have to keep that fire from spreading"

To be continued…

**Authors Note: **I'm sorry if I messed up on Applejack's accent or Zecora's way of talking. I'm not good at writing like that. Also do not get used to me up dating this quickly I'm still running off my inspiration from when I came up with the idea for this story.


	3. Chapter 3: Ambush and Aftermath

Chapter three: Ambush and Aftermath

The battle was not going well not even five minutes into the fight over seventy-five troops were dead or unable to fight. Dan and about ten other men were going after Alduin while everyone else dealt with the other dragons. Dan and his men were losing. Fifteen minutes later almost all the men were dead or unable to fight, Dan and the surviving thirty men prepared to make a last stand.

"Do you not realize it is hopeless Dovahkiin, you have lost and I have won. If you had stayed home and cowered in fear I might have made your death quick and painless." mocked Alduin.

Dan badly wounded still holding his sword shouted, "You shall not win even if we die general Tullius will be ready for your return with every soldier Tamriel has. You will not win."

"How foolish of you to think you have a chance of victory. My army is fifty strong but there are still more dragons in this land for me to recruit. I will have more dragons than there are people in Skyrim before I return. Kill them all." With that the dragons used their breath attacks, fire and frost covered the remaining soldiers killing all of them. As Dan's vision faded he heard Alduin say one last thing. "You five go and destroy their ships leave none alive." Then he passed out as the dragons left the smoldering ruins that used to be a grassy field.

* * *

"Come on girls the fire should be just over this…oh no." said Twilight who was unable to comprehend the amount of destruction she saw as her friends slowly maid their way up the hill that over looked the field. As they looked at the scene of death and mayhem they all had the same look of horror and sadness on their faces. "Girls we need to see if any of them are still alive."

(The tone of how heartbreaking it is for them to see is best felt if An End, Once and for All, Mass Effect 3 Original Soundtrack, is played)

As they looked through the burnt and frozen bodies of the dead soldiers all of them almost broke out in tears, including Rainbow Dash. After thirty minutes of searching they had only found fifteen survivors, including Dan, however most looked as if they could die at any moment. By this time most of Ponyville had come to try and stop the fire only to find this scene of death, some helped the girls try to find survivors while most looked away and cried.

* * *

After over twenty hours of surgery on the survivors only five, including Dan, survived. They were put in the hospital while they were unconscious. Twilight sent another letter to princess Celestia explaining what they found.

Two days have passed since the attack on the imperial soldiers by Alduin, the princesses and about twenty royal guards have just arrived and Twilight is leading them to the scene of the battle, still unaware of what happened there.

"Here we are your highnesses, this is where we found them." Celestia and Luna and their guards all surveyed the landscape of what was the battle ground. By this time all the bodies have been removed and buried.

"Twilight what happened here." Asked Celestia still shocked at the amount of damage.

"We don't know. There is a spell that would allow us look into the past to see what happened but I have been unable too successfully perform it. If only they would wake up."

"How long before the damage too the field can be repaired?" asked Luna.

"We don't know princess, some parts of this field may never recover and stay burnt and blackened."

"Where are the survivors? I believe I know a spell that will allow us to see their dreams, it could be use full." said Celestia.

"I agree sister, their dreams may give us an idea as to what happened. Twilight take us to them immediately."

One bring and uneventful trip later…

"Luna, I need you to look into the dreams of those two, I'll check these two. Twilight can you check the last one?"

"Yes princess." Twilight, Celestia, and Luna approached the soldiers. Twilight would be looking into Dan's dream, but none of them knew what they would find. However as they were about to perform the spell one of the soldiers started to wake up.

"Uh, my head, where am I? I was just…oh no Alduin!" As he tried to stand up he was pushed back onto the bed by the doctor. He then realized he was surrounded ponies. Princess Celestia was the first pony to try and talk to the soldier

"Hello and wel-" As soon as the soldier heard Celestia speak he passed out, unable to comprehend that a pony could talk. "-come… well that could have gone better."

**Authors Note: **I have finally used all the ideas I had when I first came up with the concept of this story, expect updates to be about one a month. Also reviews would be appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4: Introductions

Chapter Four: Introductions

**Authors Note:** It's amazing how much you can get done during a twenty hour drive, I wrote three chapters and fixed any mistakes in my old ones. Hope you enjoy them, also PM me if you find any spelling mistakes, it will be greatly appreciated. I would also like to acknowledge William Ice for being the first person to review now if only more of you would get some balls and review.

The first thing Dan noticed when he regained conciseness was that he was in a bed, he was comparing this bed to all the other beds he had slept in over the years of his life. This train of thought was interrupted when he remembered his battle with Alduin that caused him too lose consciousness. He then tried to sit up and was hit with a tsunami of pain causing him to emit a groan. When he was finally able to sit up he noticed he was in a small room that looked like a hospital room along with four other soldiers. He also noticed all of their amour and weapons were gone. He then proceeded to wake the others.

"Wake up, wake up. Get you ass moving we need to go now." whispered Dan.

"Uh… what's the rush sir. It's not like the camps is going anywhere" replied one of the soldiers.

"Yeh, but were not in the camp." This realization hit the soldier like a ton of bricks.

"Oh shit wake up, wake up. Get the fuck out of that bed, we need to move now" said the soldier.

"Not now sarge." "Five more minutes mom." "Fuck off and let me sleep."

"Get your lazy fucking asses out of those beds. Do any of you know where we are? Because if you haven't noticed we're in an unfamiliar place and we could be alone, unless I was dreaming when we were ambushed by Alduin." At that remark all three of the jumped out of their beds and readied themselves for battle. Despite being weapon less they all knew at least one destructive spell.

"Alright troops, as of right now it's just the five of us. Our first priority should be to get back to the ships, after we're there we can go look for other survivors."

They then started to move towards the door making as little noise as humanly possible, but stopped when they heard movement along with what appeared to be voices on the other side of the door. "Hide, now."

* * *

**With Twilight and her friends at the same time Dan was waking up…**

"So doctor, do you have any idea when they will wake up?" asked Twilight.

"No, we just have to wait. But with the injuries they received I wouldn't be surprised if they never woke up."

"But doc ya'll can do something right, you're a doctor" said Applejack.

"I'm sorry but there's nothing else we can do."

"Some doctor you are. What doctor can't help their patients?" The doctor was about to say something but was cut off by Rarity

"Shame on you Rainbow Dash, I'm sure the doctor did everything he could." Just as a fight between the two of them was about to start voices were heard from the room that Dan and his companions were in.

"Did you hear that it sound like one of them is up." said Twilight. Then another voice was heard. "Make that more than one." As they moved closer to the door they could hear five different voices.

"Let's go introduce ourselves girls. Then we could have a 'congratulations on waking up party'." said Pinkie Pie.

"Now hold on sugercube, we don't know how they'll react when they see us, we know nothin' about them."

"We have to go in girls. Nothing ventured, nothing gained."

When they opened the door the beds were empty and nopony was seen. "What! Where did they go there is only one way out of this room."

"Holy shit! Talking ponies!" This out burst caused the girls to look everywhere including at the ceiling where the soldiers were. They had cleverly hid in the rafters, the last place anybody or anypony would look, a trick Dan had learned from the Dark Brotherhood

"Thanks for giving away our position you dumbass."

"Sorry Sarge, but you can't tell me you're not freaked out by this… I mean talking ponies, it shouldn't be possible." They all jumped down to the floor to confront their 'captors'.

"I demand to know who you are and why we are here." Said Dan

"Demand, we saved your life if it wasn't for us you would have died out on that field. You should be thanking us." shouted Rainbow Dash.

"Forgive me, because our amour and weapons were gone I assumed that you were allied with our enemy. Since you saved us and haven't tried to kill us yet, perhaps we could have a civilized conversation?" said Dan

"So Rarity what was that you were saying about them being uncivilized because they were from the Everfree Forest." said Rainbow Dash trying not to laugh at Rarity's reaction.

"I… um… ah… I guess I jumped to a conclusion before meeting you as well."

"It's ok, can we go some where more private to talk. I don't want to say anything where unwanted ears could hear us."

"Sure but we'll have to wait until your wounds are healed."

"Sir, I believe I could help with that. I was my squad's mage. I know many spells including various healing spells."

"Do it, I hate being in hospitals" replied Dan. The mage cast the spell and almost instantly all of their wounds were healed.

"Wow, that was impressive partner." said Applejack.

"Ok let's go to the library, we can talk there and you can teach me that spell." said Twilight, who was shocked at how fast and powerful the spell was.

"Sure but first we want our amour, weapons and any other items we had or you were able to recover."

* * *

**Twenty minutes and one letter to the princesses later…**

"So you're a dragon? And you can send letters by breathing fire on them?" asked Dan, surprised that he could be near a dragon other than Paarthurnax with out it trying to kill him.

"Yeh, I don't understand why you can't understand that." said Spike who was annoyed that Dan had asked the same questions five times.

The rest of the soldiers and ponies sat in an awkward silence unsure how to break the ice. Then a knock at the door finally gave them a reason to talk. When Twilight opened the door Princess Celestia and Princess Luna walked in, the ponies bowed and the soldiers stood up, recognizing them as ponies of importance.

"Hello and welcome to Equestria, my name is Princess Celestia and this is my sister Princess Luna."

"My name is Daniel but you can call me Dan. These are my men. Since we were never properly addressed what are your names." said Dan, addressing Twilight and her friends along with his own men.

"My name is Twilight Sparkles and these are my friends. Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and my number one assistant Spike."

"My name is Matt but you can call me Sarge. I'm one of the greatest swordsmen in Tamriel. That pitiful excuse for a soldier over there is Geoff. He is one of the laziest soldiers it has been my misfortune of knowing,"

"Hey I'm not lazy, I just don't feel like doing work and most of my assignments sound like work." said Geoff.

"I'm Tom, I was the second best mage on this quest. If you need any type of spell preformed, come to me."

"My name is Jack and I'm the best archer in Skyrim. No one can defeat me in a fair competition."

"Now that we have introduced our selves, can you tell us what you are? What you are doing here? What happened in the field we found you in? And everything about your home?" asked Twilight.

"We can talk about that later but first we must know why you are here. Judging by the thing you have with you, you did not come with peaceful intentions. So again I ask, why are you here." said Luna

"I will tell you everything you want to know but first, were there any other survivors in that field?" asked Dan

"I'm afraid there were no other survivors there. I feel I should also inform you that those devices that were made of wood were destroyed and the other members of you species there were all dead."

"So let me get this straight. We are all that's left, everyone else is dead or lost and the ships have been destroyed. So now we're stuck here. I guess the best way to explain why we are here is to explain about our home land first."

**Authors Note:** I hope you enjoyed the Halo Wars and Red vs. Blue references, for those of you who don't know Geoff Ramsey dose the voice of Grif and Matt Hullum dose the voice of Sarge. Once again I'm sorry if I did Applejacks accent wrong. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5: History

Chapter 5: History

**Authors Note:** This is just a filler chapter. It only contains important plot info in the last three paragraphs.

Dan decided to tell the history of Tamriel first. He told them about the different civilizations and people. He also explained the origins of the kingdoms and important historical events like the oblivion crisis and the stormcloak rebellion. He then told them about the nine Divines and the Dedra.

"All of this is interesting but it dose not explain why you are here." said Luna.

"Sorry I got off topic. A few months ago a dragon destroyed the city of Helgan. This shocked everyone because dragons had been extinct for thousands of years. I was there and attempted to escape the burning city. When I got out of the city I went to Whiterun to warn the jarl of the attack. I was sent with some guards to investigate reports of a dragon near the western watch tower. When we arrived the dragon attacked us and we killed it. That was when I found out I was the Dragonborn.

"You killed a dragon, why? asked Spike.

"You must understand that the dragons in our lands are not peaceful they want to enslave us and use us as servants. They would have kill everyone that tried to oppose them." replied Sarge

"But couldn't you have live with then in peace?" asked Twilight.

"No Alduin made it clear he would either rule us or destroy us. Peace was not an option."

"We're getting off topic again. So the Dragonborn is a man with the blood of a dragon, this allows his to speak in the dragon language without any training. There was a prophecy that said the dragons would return to Skyrim and the Drgonborn would have to fight their leader. The winner of that fight would determine the future of the world. So I traveled Skyrim fighting dragons and training, preparing for my fight with Alduin. I finally confronted him in Sovngarde and defeated him however a lost part of the prophecy foretold that Alduin would survive our battle and go to a distant land to gather a new army and return to have his revenge unless we went to this new land and kill him. After our recent battle there is no denying it Alduin is here and gathering a new army."

"What battle, there have been no battles in Equestria for close to a millennia." said Celestia.

"Surely you did not think that the damage to that field and our selves was natural. No, that was the result of an ambush orchestrated and executed by Alduin himself." replied Tom

"And if he gathers an army he will try to rule the world and unless we stop him soon he will succeed. We must kill him there is no other option… but enough about dark times and despair let us here about you're history."

Celestia then began to tell of Equestria's history. She talked about the three tribes and how they learned to get along and live in peace. She explained about the Elements of Harmony and their connection to Twilight and her friends. She also told them about Nightmare Moon, while she was explaining this part of Equestria's history Luna just stared at the floor, and the god of disharmony and chaos, Discord. "Then about a month ago the changlings, an old enemy that I thought to be extinct, returned. They feed off love and started to replace ponies to feed off the love of their families. They then tried to take over and use us all as a source of food, but we stopped them and they have disappeared again."

"Wow, the scholars back home would love this place, more books for them to read. Am I right?" said Jack.

"Sure whatever, can we focus on the problem at hand or hoof in your case princess. We need to find and kill Alduin. However with everyone else dead, we are out matched, which means we can't do it alone. We need your help, will you help us princess?" When the princess did not say anything Dan feared that they would not help in his quest.

"I do not know, you want to kill him but we are against killing others, so I will have to talk with my advisors. We will have an answer for you in three days."

"Thank you princess, we will start looking for Alduin while you decide. Perhaps when this is over we can establish trade routes and diplomatic relations between our lands."

**Authors Note:** Sorry about the boring filler chapter but I needed to get that info at the end into the story somehow. Review if you can.


	6. Chapter 6: The Princesses

Chapter 6: The Princesses

**Authors Note:** This chapter and the next chapter take place at the same time. I thought it would be easier for you, the reader, to follow the story if I wrote it this way. If you don't like it suck it, this is how I wrote it and it will not change.

After the princesses left Twilight's library they went back to the palace and called a meeting. The ponies that will be at the meeting will consist of royal advisors, the captain of the guard (Shining Armor) and other necessary officials.

"Attention everypony, I've called you all here to discuss an important issue that we must attend to immediately." Celestia then paused before continuing, "A few days ago strange creatures can to our lands. They were following their enemy and tracked him to here. They were attacked some time after their arrival, and out of the eight hundred that came here only five are still alive. Their enemy has become the new dragon king and they believe that he is a danger to everypony so they have asked for our help in defeating him. However they plan on killing him and since it is against the morals of everypony to kill I believe it is not in my power to make a decision without consulting you first." She then told them everything Dan had told her about Alduin. "We need to make a decision as soon as possible."

Immediately the everypony in the room try to talk at once. Some ponies wanted to know if the creatures were a treat to Equestria, others wanted to know if Alduin is as dangerous as the creature make him seem.

"Everypony be quiet! Now we will do this in an orderly fashion, we will start on my right and go in a circle until everypony's concerns are heard and addressed. When you are ready you may begin"

"How do we know that the dragons are a threat? We have always had good relations with them why would the attack us now? There is no evidence to prove that these creatures did not start the fight they are asking us to help them in." Many of the assemble ponies started to murmur. "I believe that if we don't choose a side we will avoid this conflict."

"But what if they kill these creatures and attack us? We will have no one to help us." said another pony "We need to help them even if we only help the over trough the king, its better to be save than sorry."

"But the dragons have never shown any hostility towards us, we have always been friendly to each other. Why should we fight them, they have never and will never be a threat to us."

"Perhaps we can send out some diplomats and try to create peace between the dragons and these creatures. If we can create peace we do not have to pick a side."

"I agree sister if we send out diplomats we can find out if the dragons are a threat to us." said Luna.

"Everypony who agrees raise a hoof." After Celestia said this almost every one in the room raised a hoof. "It is settled some diplomats will be sent to talk to him and find out if he is a danger to us. Shinning Armor you are in charge of gathering some ponies to go on this diplomatic mission. However until they return we will continue to discuss which side of this fight we will take if we need to."

* * *

**Two Days later…**

"So it's agreed we will help the dragons if we need to pick a side in this fight." said a sad Celestia, she didn't want to doom Dan, his men or Tamriel. Then Shinning Armor ran into the room.

"Princesses we have a problem, one of the members of the diplomatic group we sent to talk to Alduin has returned. The rest of the ponies we sent to talk to Aldiun are dead. They arrived at his lair and started to talk about creating peace between him and Dan's people, he just laughed and said that Dan, his people and everypony will be his slaves when he takes over the world. Then he attacked them and killed them all, if Dan and his men weren't there he wouldn't have survived either. This is a clear sign that we must help Dan and his men. If we don't we may not survive Alduin's attack." The entire room was silent nopony could believe what they just heard. Finally Luna spoke and said what everypony was thinking.

"This is a clear act of aggression. We need to help Dan rid Equestria, no the world of this monster. He attacked innocent ponies who only wanted to talk."

"I agree sister, this attack cannot go unpunished. Shinning Armor ready the guards, we need to attack Alduin soon before his army gets any larger. If anypony has a problem with this decision speak up now." Nopony said anything. "Shinning Armor take me to the pony that survived, we need to know what happened to Dan and his men"

"Yes princess. Follow me he is in the palace's medical wing."

* * *

**One trip to the medical wing later…**

As soon as the princesses entered the room the injured soldier tried to stand and bow to them. "No, stay seated you need to rest. What happened to Dan and his men?"

"The last time I saw them they were distracting the Dragons so I could escape. I do not know what happened to them when I left, but Dan told me they would return to the castle as soon as possible."

"Princesses Dan and three of his men are in the courtyard they asking to see you, they say it's urgent." Luna was shocked at this news, Dan and his men seamed to capable warriors. "Only four of them returned?" the guard just nodded.

"Come sister we must speak with them, now." Celestia left with Luna following closely.

**Authors Note: **Sorry if this chapter is boring, I'm not good at writing these slow parts. The story is going to pick up in the next few chapters there will be Dan's tale, the Army's march to Alduin's lair, a large battle, and the confrontation with Alduin. If you don't like the story, oh well it's my first fanfic. Review.


	7. Chapter 7: The Soldiers

Chapter 7: The Soldiers

**Authors Note:** This chapter and the previous chapter take place at the same time. I thought it would be easier for you, the reader, to follow the story if I wrote it this way. If you don't like it, suck it, this is how I wrote it and it will not change.

After the princesses left the library Dan and Twilight started to plan the recon mission. "Twilight how far is the dragon fortress (Not sure what that location of the dragon leadership would be called) from here?"

"It depends Dan," replied Twilight, "Do you want to take the safe longer road that goes around the Everfree forest or the shorter more dangerous road that goes trough it."

"We'll take the path through the forest, we need to get there as fast as possible, the less time it takes the better. Every second we waste gives him more time to kill innocent people… oh, and innocent ponies."

"Ok, the forest road it is. It will take two days to cut through the forest, I can take you as far as Zecora's house. From there you need to head southeast to the ruins of the Palace of the Two Sisters, I would recommend spending the night there the forest is too dangerous for you to travel at night. Then you need to continue southeast past Dodge City to the badlands, that is where he will be."

"Are you sure he'll be there?"

"Yes Multiple dragons were spotted there recently and if he wants to take over the world he would give up that land. The badlands give him a place to start his attack."

"So it will be about a three day journey to get there. What types of creatures can we expect to be a problem in the forest?"

"The creatures that you should avoid are manticores and timber wolves. But other than that you should be fine."

"Ok, men gather your gear we're leaving."

**Ten minutes later…**

"This is as far as I go Dan, good luck and have a safe trip.""Thanks Twilight. lets go men."

**Later after a very boring at uneventful walk to the ruins…**

"Sir, you don't expect us to sleep in these ruins do you. They look like they could collapse at any moment." Said Jack

"No I only said we would sleep here to keep Twilight from worrying, I planed on traveling through the night so we could arrive at the bad lands by midday tomorrow. Come on lets keep moving."

* * *

**The Badlands the next day…**

"Ok men that looks like the dragon camp, scratch that I see a dragon, this is defiantly the place."

"Sir look down there on the left those look like ponies. There walking strait into the dragon camp, do you think their working with Alduin?"

"I don't know Sarge, lets get closer we need to find where Alduin is hiding and what these ponies are doing here."

"Look they're going into that cave."

"Jack, you and Tom stay out here and watch the exit we're going to need you guys to create a distraction if we are discovered. Sarge, Geoff, you're with me were going in."

"No you guys go I'll stay here where it's safe."

"Geoff you lazy piece of shit, you are going in there if I have to drag you myself."

"Fine Sarge"

"Let's go you can hate each other later we've got work to do."

* * *

**In the cave…**

"Damn I can't see shit. Wait look there are the ponies."

"And their talking with Alduin, we need to know what their talking about."

"… peace, you ponies are bigger fool's than I expected. I will rule this world."

"They're diplomatic group, Celestia must have sent them in order to avoid a conflict. We need to do something fast or they'll all be killed. Ok if the dragons show any sign that they will attack we'll attack that red one to the left."

"You will be the first to suffer my wrath, your deaths will mark the beginning of my conquest of this world. Kill them." said Alduin.

"Ahhhh" yelled the dying dragon Dan and his men attacked.

"Run you fool's. Get out of here and warn the princesses."

The ponies than ran out being attacked along the way. "We need to leave now."

As they were running they saw Jack and Tom being attacked. "Sir I recommend that we all split up and regroup at the ruins."

"I agree Sarge. Everyone split up regroup at the ruins." Then all five soldiers went in different directions.

**Later at the ruins…**

Dan was the first to arrive. Then Tom and Sarge and finally Geoff arrived. "Where is Jack we need to get going."

"He didn't make it sir I saw him being overwhelmed by the dragons on the edge of the forest, there was nothing I could do."

"It's not your fault Tom, come on we need to get to canter lot and tell the princesses what happened."

* * *

**Canterlot, the next day…**

"Come on guys were almost to the castle."

"But Dan all these ponies are staring at us it's creepy."

"You can be creped out later Geoff we need to get to the princesses."

When they arrived at the gates to the palace they were stopped by the guards. "Halt. State your business creature."

"We need to see the princesses tell them Dan is here." Said an out of breath Dan.

"Fine, wait in the courtyard we will see if they want to see you."

As soon as the guards left Dan and his men collapsed on the path and/ or benches in the courtyard. They all were extremely tired from completing a journey that would normally take two days in about a day, maybe less. However they all stood up as the princesses came to meet them.

"What happened, one of my diplomats came back and said that they were attacked." asked Celestia.

Dan then told her what happened in the badlands, including Jacks death. "I'm sorry for the loss of your soldier, but we have decided to help you in your fight. We have about five hundred guards here and another thousand guards coming from Stalliongrad, they should be here in two days."

"I'm afraid we may not have two day princess." Interrupted Shinning Armor "I have just received a report that Dodge City has been attacked by dragons and that they were last seen heading towards Canterlot. The only city that stands between them and us is Ponyville and there are no guards there. In order to save Ponyville the guards we have here must go there immediately."

"Then that's what we'll do. Alduin will be leading the dragons, if we can defeat him in front of his army they will disperse and no longer be a problem. How long until the guards are ready to leave?"

They're ready now. You have to give the order princess and we will be there by sunset."

"Dan, Shinning Armor, take all the guards and defend Ponyville. Only attack Alduin if you can win, if not hold the city until the reinforcements from Stailliongrad arrive."

"Yes princess." "Understood."

**Authors Note: **If you have found my descriptions of the fighting to be boring and underdeveloped don't worry I will be more detailed in the final battles.


	8. Chapter 8: First strike

Chapter 8: First strike

**Authors Note: **This is the end of my first story. This is the final fight with Alduin, it will be broken into two or three parts. I may also add an epilogue.

It took about three hours for the Royal Guards to reach Ponyville from Canterlot. On the trip Dan and his men got to know some of the guards. By the time they got to Ponyville Dan had come to trust the guards but he trusted three of them more than the others. He learned they're stories and knew he wanted them to be with him when he confronted Alduin. Shadow had been with the guards for ten years and had fought a manticore and lived to tell the tale, Hardhead had been with guards for two years and was know for his crazy plans that almost always worked, and Goldheart was a rookie he hadn't been with guards for a month but had almost lost his life trying to save another guard. They all had his respect and he trusted them with his life.

Ponyville was being evacuated so civilian casualties would be as low as possible. About 60% of the population had been evacuated when the dragon scouts were spotted. Shinning Armor called the guards together for an inspirational speech. "Guards, we are here to rid Equestira of the monster know as Alduin. He will stop at nothing to win so don't hold back. We will win and we will have victory. Don't forget your jobs and we will get through this. For Equestria!" There was a multitude of applause from the guards who split into they're respective groups. Each group was tasked with attacking a dragon, once that dragon was unable to continue to fight they would help other groups or move on to another dragon. Dan had asked for Shadow, Hardhead and Goldheart to be moved to his group. Dan's group would be focused solely on Alduin.

When the dragons arrived the Pegusi guards forced them land or attacke them in the air. Once they were on the ground the Unicorns and Earth pony guards would attack them.

* * *

**Three hours into the battle…**

By this time the dragons were retreating, but the guards had taken heavy casualties. About three hundred guars were dead or unable to fight. About thirty dragons had been killed. The guards learned that the dragons would never surrender and had to be killed. The bodies of the dead were moved to train station so that they could be moved and buried later. It was horrible as Dan walked trough the town he saw the dead and wounded being moved. Many dead bodies littered the ground most had burn marks, claw marks, frost, or bite marks on there bodies. Others had been thrown into buildings or impaled on the tail of a dragon. The stench of death combined with smoke filled the air. Dan was trying to find Shinning Armor, however he had been wounded and move to the medical area. Since Shinning was there Dan would never be able to find him in time, there were too many wounded. Dan got his men together to plan another strategy.

"The dragons from before were probably just a recon group trying to find out many troops we had and how well we could fight." said Dan. "We need another plan, our tactics from before will only delay them and get us all killed. Have all the civilians been evacuated?"

"Yes sir, all of them are on the way to Canterlot. I believe we could do more damage to the dragons if Tom teaches the unicorns some destruction spells and maybe some wards. Also giving the earth ponies better amour couldn't hurt." said Sarge.

"I agree, Tom and I will teach as many unicorns as we can before the dragons return. Sarge, you and Geoff start making that amour. I estimate we have about an hour until the dragons return. Work as fast as you can but don't rush the amour, we can't have it too week or it will only slow them down."

By the time the dragons returned Dan and Tom had taught almost all the unicorns how to shoot fire balls, create a magical ward and use electricity. Sarge and Geoff had made enough amour for half the earth ponies. When the dragons attacked again they were met with fire balls which caused many of them to take evasive maneuvers causing them to crash into each other and some buildings. When the dragons were on the ground the armored ponies rushed forward and fought them in hoof to hoof combat while the unicorns hit them with electricity from a distance. The dragons were unprepared for this kind of resistance and retreated after about fifty of them were killed. This time the guards had taken about fifteen causalities. Tom started to teach the remaining unicorns the spells while Dan, Sarge and Geoff made amour for the rest of the earth ponies and fixed any amour damaged in the last attack. Some of the wounded had recovered enough to help and were stationed on the opposite side of the town to protect the 'back' of the town. Guards from some near by cities arrived adding another fifty troops to the forces in Ponyville.

The next night was uneventful. By morning nothing had happened, some of the guards started to believe that the dragons had given up. By midday the guards thought the battle was over and the dragons had retreated, even Dan started to relax. However the peace would not last as the sun started to set the dragons attacked form the rear. This surprise attack caught the guards off guard and half of the remaining forces were kill before anyone or anypony could react. The guards were not doing well most of the pegusi were forced to land and help the earth ponies would were almost completely wiped out, the unicorns weren't doing much better but they could still support the others. This was the most coordinated attack yet and no one knew why, that was until they saw him. Alduin himself was leading the attack Dan and his men rushed to where he was in order to end the battle. Dan used the dragonrend shout forcing Aldiun to the ground. They then attacked him and the real fight began.

**Authors Note:** The next chapter may be the end depends how much I write.

I am planning a sequel to this story about what the mane six and Shinning Armor do in Skyrim while Celestia and Luna negotiate a peace agreement with General Tullius. However I need ideas on what Fluttershy and Applejack should do in Skyrim. Leave your ideas in a review or send them to me in a PM.


	9. Chapter 9: Into the Fire

Chapter 9: Into the Fire

Dan and his team charged Alduin, Dan and Geoff attacked him from the front, Sarge and Shadow attacked his left, and Goldheart and Hardhead Attacked his right. While Tom attacked Alduin from behind with a variety of spells. Dan and Geoff distracted Alduin as Sarge hit him repeatedly with his skyforge steel sword and the rest used close quarters combat. This gave them an advantage, however Alduin recovered quickly. He attacked with deadly accuracy, he broke Goldheart's hind legs and trough him into town hall, he also forced Shadow trough the wall of a nearby building knocking him out. Tom was forced to put up a defensive ward around everyone else to counter Alduin's fire breath.

"This isn't working!" shouted Sarge. From the expression on Tom's face Dan could tell the ward wouldn't last much longer with Alduin constantly attacking it. That's when Dan had an idea, an idea so crazy that it could give them an advantage.

"Alright, Tom hold the ward as long as you can. I have special weapons and amour for all of you." Dan then distributed his deadric artifacts. He gave Sarge Savior's hide and the Ebony Blade. Geoff got Volendrung, while Tom got the Mace of Molag Bal and the Masque of Clavicus Vile. Dan equipped the Ebony Mail and Spellbreaker. He also drew Dawnbreaker and, after much consideration, gave Hardhead Mehrunes' Razor. Just as he finished giving out the gear the ward failed and they were back in the fight.

The power of the deadric artifacts stunned Alduin, Volendrung hit him with the force of ten warhammers, and the Mace of Molag Bal caused his wound to continue to bleed no matter how old they were. The Ebony Blade drained him while Dawnbreaker caused his scales to burn. Hardhead did his best to help with Mehrunes' Razor but because it was a dagger along with the fact that Alduin could crush him with his feet, he wasn't able to help much. Again Alduin was able to recover and moved faster to dodge the weapons. However Dan and his team were slowly pushing Alduin out of Ponyville, by this time most of the fighting had stopped and everypony was watching them fight.

The fighting continued past the outskirts of Ponyville to the edge of the Everfree forest. Dan and his team attacked with renewed strength seeing that they were no longer in Ponyville and could not hurt anypony still in their home. The fought for hours but ever the mightiest of warriors get tired. As the fight continued Dan and his men found themselves trying harder to lift their weapons. They were determined to defeat Alduin but one slip up caused them to suffer a crippling blow.

Hardhead tried to stab Alduin where his wings join his body but Alduin saw this coming and knocked Hardhead trough some trees and into the forest. Dan and his men watched Hardhead disappear into the forest giving Alduin another opportunity to tip the scales of the fight in his favor. He lashed out at Dan who was able to deflect the blow with Spellbreaker, unfortunately the shield was ripped from his grasp and landed somewhere in Ponyville. Dan, Tom, Sarge, and Geoff continued to fight but they were losing hope.

While they were fighting Shadow who regained consciousness went to look for Hardhead and bring him back to Ponyville. He found Hardhead unconscious along with Mehrunes' Razor embedded in a tree. After retrieving the dagger and putting Hardhead on his back he headed back to Ponyville while trying to figure out a way to help the others.

Things were not going well for Dan and his men, Geoff was tossed into a tree and knocked unconscious. Sarge's left arm was broken making him unable to use the Ebony Blade. There was almost no help left for them when Dan had another crazy idea. He gave Sarge Dawnbreaker and told him and Tom to buy him some time. While they were distracting Alduin he tried to contact the deadric princess Nocturnal. "Lady Nocturnal, I need your help, as one of your Nightingales I ask you for a favor. I need you to open an oblivion gate so that we may trap Alduin in between our realm and yours by closing it while he is only partially trough it." After his prayer he rejoined the battle drawing his Nightingale blade as he ran towards Alduin. By this time Tom and Sarge had been defeated. Alduin prepared to kill Dan when a sudden pain from his back caused him to stop. Shadow had managed to sneak up behind Alduin and drove Mehrunes' Razor into Alduin's back. This distraction gave Dan all the time he needed, as he charged an oblivion gate opened behind Alduin. Alduin succeeded in tossing Hardhead off his back just as Dan stepped in front of him and used the Unrelenting Force shout causing Alduin to stumble into the oblivion gate which closed, with unnatural precision, once he was half way between the two realms. The battle was finally over, the remaining dragons immediately surrendered or ran away after Alduin was defeated. The reinforcements from Stalliongrad arrived just as the fighting finished, they then tended to the wounded and put the remaining dragons in chains. Dan stood there looking at the spot the oblivion gate was unsure if his plan actually worked. It wasn't until Nocturnal contacted him telepathically confirming that Alduin was trapped in a place between the two realms with no hope of escape that he collapsed from fatigue.

The guards won but at a price, over three hundred guards were killed and another hundred wounded. Goldheart's neck was broken when he crashed into town hall (he died instantly incase you couldn't figure it out), Hardhead had multiple broken bones and lost a lot of blood, he died during surgery due to blood loss. Shadow had two broken ribs and a concussion Shinning Armor recovered in time to see the end of the final battle but would still be in the hospital for a few weeks. Geoff regained consciousness he had some whiplash and a headache but he was fine after the pain subsided, both of Sarge's arms were broken so somepony had to feed him untill they fully healed, Tom was drained from using so many magical attacks and his left leg was fractured. Dan had the worst injuries three broken ribs, his left leg and right arm were fractured, he had a concussion, and would not regain consciousness for about two weeks.

**Authors Note:** I should have the epilogue up next week. If you didn't like the story why the hell did you read up to this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

Posted September 11, 2012

Let us never forget the events that occurred on this day back in 2001. We must all remember this day for it will live in infamy for as long as the USA exists. To everyone who died on that day I salute you. Never forget.-Lord Curly

* * *

Chapter 10: Epilogue

It's been two months since the defeat of Alduin and Dan and his men are preparing to leave Equestria. Due to the efforts of the best doctors in Equestria, everyone that was injured during the battle was healed after about a month. After Dan and his men were healed they started to build a ship to take them home they expected it to take at least six months to complete but Celestia sent the best engineers and carpenters to help. After another month the ship was sea worthy. Dan asked if Celestia, Luna, the Elements of Harmony, Shadow and Shinning Armor if they wanted to come with them to see Skyrim. Everypony except Shadow decided to accompany them on the trip. Dan also asked if Celestia and Luna could try to make a treaty with general Tullius, he wanted to be able to return to Equestria one day and show it to his friends. He also thought that the best mages in Skyrim with the help of Celestia could make a portal so the extremely long trip between Skyrim and Equestria could be accomplished in a mater of seconds. But this all could wait until they returned to Solitude. Until then there was nothing to do except befriending and getting to know his traveling companions better.

**Authors Note:** Well this is the end of my first story. If you enjoyed it congratulations you just enjoyed a story created by a person who got a 69 on their English Final in the 2011-12 school year. Any updates from now on will be corrections to the story, also send me a message if you find a problem with any spelling or grammar.


End file.
